


She's The Boss

by Bone_Zone



Category: Saints Row, Saints Row the Third - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Character Death, Cute, DLCs, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gat out of Hell, Grief/Mourning, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Public Sex, Reconciliation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Saints Row 2 - Freeform, Saints Row IV, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform), Sex in Space, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Sex, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: She's the leader of the Saint's, She's the Boss and She's the Mother Fucking President Of The US and these are her insane but sometimes stable adventures.





	1. This Gist of what will come.

**Author's Note:**

> *Many Drabbles....short or long that will feature my boss*
> 
> Most will be Boss/Gat [with a few Matt Miller/Boss sprinkled in ] though it will also show her relationships with one's she is close too.
> 
>  
> 
> Will take place between Saint's Row III and Saints Row IV with Saints Row II sprinkled in.
> 
> DLCS Included
> 
> [ Meaning I will be using the DLCS in the third  
> and the one's in the fourth meaning.  
> 1:Enter The Dominatrix  
> 2:How The Saint's saved christmas ]
> 
> and The game Gat Out Of Hell!

First of all, I'd like to point out that is my Boss and I just love her to bits. Really she is the best things ever though she has two more tattoos, on on her arm [ Remembrance ]though I'd like to think that is for Johnny of course and she has one on her lower back.

* * *

 

Second this is going to be a multi-fic story, some will connect and others will not. I will be taking drabble starters to help me but some will just be my own ideas!. I really hope you enjoy these and this will be one hell of a ride.~


	2. It's Okay to cry || Shaundi ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaundi never thought she'd live the day to see the Boss cry,she is unsure what she can do to consul this woman but all that she needs to know is be their for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Saints Row the Third after the death of Phillipe Loren

Shaundi never expected to see this, she thought she would have been struck by lightning then see the Boss, but what she saw was the woman hunched over in a chair crying, that took her back. This wasn’t the boss, the woman who jumped into a plane, the one that saved her ass, the crazy bitch who clung to a rolling ball of death and killed the prick Phillipe Loren.

This woman looked fragile, she looked broken and Shaundi expected that the blonde didn’t even notice she was standing in the door way watching her.

“Dammit...dammit Johnny, why did you have to go and get yourself fucking killed.”

She was hating this; she was starting to feel like she was intruding on the Boss’s private moment but she’s never seen her so open. Squinting her eyes Shaundi tried to get a better look on what the Boss was holding. It took her a few more steps to realize that it was a picture of her and Johnny together, that made the woman’s heart clench tightly.

Shaundi knew that the Boss missed Johnny, she made it publicly known with what she was doing. But to see her like this. She just couldn’t take it anymore though mustering up her courage and hoping that the Boss wouldn’t shoot her she then cleared out her throat.

“Boss?”

Shaundi quickly stepped back expecting a gun to her face but she just watched the blonde clinging to the picture tightly as her tears slowly slid down her cheeks and onto the glass frame.

“What do you want Shaundi…here to scold me about something or are you going to make some comment about me lookin like shit.”

She could hear it in her voice, the Boss trying to make some joke but her voice. No her voice just wasn’t in it.

“No Boss I…” Sitting down on the purple chair, Shaundi placed her hand on what she knew was her friends shoulder. “I’m here for you okay. You can put up a front for Peirce and the others but not me okay, you’ve saved my ass.” Stopping herself she just pulled the woman in for a tight hug.

“Its fine to cry Boss I promise I won’t tell anyone” She whispered as once strong woman broke down against her shoulder.

Shaundi didn’t know what to think, nor did she know a lot about the Boss but seeing her like this. Broken and alone she knew that she had to be there for her, she was her friend and she will help her get through it all. Even if the road may be a little crazy, Shaundi knew it was the right thing to do.


	3. Damn Boss || Johnny Gat ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny was happy to be back with his best friend though it's not until the man is alone with the Boss is that he get's his chance to actually look at her body and Damn she looks fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Saint's Row IV, after Johnny his saved.

Johnny never expected to escape the hell he was in, he also never anticipated to be rescued by the one woman he thought he wouldn’t see again…his Boss and best friend Brooke. The man never got a good chance to actually look at the woman since they were stuck in that shitty 2-d world, then once he came back to the ship she had to step back in that damn simulation.

 

It wasn’t until he asked to actually spend time with the Boss to catch up with her was when her really took her looks in and he had to say that she looked good. Johnny really lost is head and that damn genkibowl from staring at those long legs two much that’s when the man wondered what they’d feel like wrapped around his hips.

 

Quickly shaking out of those thoughts, he mentally scolded himself for thinking of Brooke that way. She was his Boss and not to mention his best friend but he couldn’t help but appreciate her body. Those black shorts look good on her and he liked that it showed off that tattoo on her leg. He did remember her getting that piece down in Still Water after she started to feel a little better from that fucking coma she was put in.

 

Though after she got the damn thing she started to cover them up with pants, he didn’t understand why she was covering up her skin. Sure when she was younger she was thin but she still had a nice body and as the years past she wore more clothes then that shit at the bank and alien prick happened. He supposed she might have changed when he was gone though he hated to admit it the man liked her change.

 

Johnny ducked behind the wall, staring at her body was going to get him killed but the man couldn’t help it. Hearing a woman’s chuckle, he turned his head to see a large grin on the Boss’s face but his eyes started to drift down to her heaving chest. Now that was new, Gat wanted to know when the hell did she grow a pair of knockers like that.

 

“Gat…hey Gat…Fucking Christ Johnny stop staring at my tits and let’s kill these fucks” He could hear the smile in her voice as he then gave her his own famous smirk.

 

“Hey! I’m just sayin I like these 3-dimensional model better than those 2-Dimensional boobs, those were not a good look for you.”

 

“I happened to grow into my body over the years you were gone Gat but you can eye fuck me later I mean you know when we are not in some death body.” The woman joked.

 

Holding back his own laugh Johnny followed the Boss killing those furies along the way. Her having a rocking body now didn’t change the fact that she was his best friend, nor did it change him feeling like a perv inside for being caught.

 

Though the man was question the confusing feelings in the pit of his stomach. Trying to diffuse the awkward air Gat let his eyes roam up to the short, curly blonde hair she now had. Stopping at the exit he just gave her a large smirk.

 

“Hey Boss did you do something with your hair.”

 

“Oh fuck me!” Was his only reply.


	4. Wait what!! || Matt Miller ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> {Jealous//Awkward kiss || Seeing Red & love}  
> . “Excuse me for falling in love with you! & Did I just say that out loud?”

She couldn't believe it, her best friend was alive. There was no other explanation, who's hell would be a plane.

Biting her lip she stepped back from the screen.

"Just tell me where it is, I'm getting my best friend back"

Walking off she dug her nails into the palm of her skin. She didn't care about the eyes on her though it was one set of eyes the shined with concern. He wanted to help her but she was the Boss and part of knew Gat was holding her attention not his.

-

To be honest Matt knew it was rather stupid thing to say that saving Johnny was a bad idea, you don't just go around telling someone they care about should just be left behind.

The punches didn't hurt nearly as much as the look she gave him before entering the simulator.

Rubbing his jaw he frowned hating the bitter feeling in his heart, what was wrong with him.

-

Matt Miller finally figured it out, he was jealous.

He did his best to ignore her happily chatting with her best friend. The man just seemed just as happy being near her. He must have been staring for a while because the two turned their attention to him.

He squirmed lightly seeing her bite her lip, noticing her mutter something to the taller man she glanced back him then turned off with a frown as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Snapping from his haze he then swallowed the lump in his throat seeing Johnny Gat standing in front of him.

"She thinks you hate her..you know...Boss she's not good with these emotion crap but yea she thinks you hate her or somthin."

Now that was a suprise, him hate her.Well he supposed that might have been true though it was years ago when he had thought feelings.

"That's not..true I don't hate her. I mean she can be a pain but that what makes her...her and it's rather cute"He muttered as his pale cheeks turned red.

Johnny nodded though he knew that this kid must have had some crush on her or something.

"She told me that she beat the shit out of you, she regrets it, said she wasn't think-"

"I know! I know she does, she already apologized" She almost hugged him then it got changed to a shoulder pat. Rubbish! "Besides it was my fault for opening my mouth"

Johnny tipped his head though he wanted to test his theory of him liking the boss.

"You are acting like you wanna fuck her! I can tell you right now you're not her type! Then again you did try to kill her so she could be into that shit, with her mind set."

Matt clenched his hands though his eyes flashed red as his hands shook, if he was such good friends with her then why was he saying such awful things.

"You shut your mouth! You don't know anything! All the good things she did and." Panting he heard the man laugh though he just growled shrugging the arm off.

"What are you laughing about!"

"You got it bad kid...but. I can see it happening! You could make her happy"

"Wait what?!" He looked up at Johnny though realizing he was tricked he scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I cant believe you tricked me!!" Matt bit his inner cheek then stormed as he tried to ignore Johnny's laugh while he was yelling at Matt to just man up and confesse.

"Whats the worse that could happen!" He shouted though Matt was already gone.

-

Matt sat on his couch though he fiddled with his thumbs trying to go over what Gat said to him. She really thought that he hated her. The two might have had a rough start with him trying to kill her but that was in the past.

Scratching his cheek he glanced where her room was then took a deep breath. Now or never that's what people say right. Standing up he felt his legs start to shake as he walked to her door.

Running his fingers threw his hair he gave a timid knock, he didn't want to confess his feelings oh no he just wanted to let her know that he didn't hate her, clear the air.

Hearing the woosh of the door he glanced up to see her frowning face, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can I help you Matt?!"

Flinching Matt nodded his head though taking a deep breath the man gripped his tie then tugged it. "I do and well it is good so um"Licking his lips he rubbed his shoulder.

"Can you spit it out Matt I'm fucking tired."

 

"If you didn't interrupt me then I would have been able too!"

 

"Well if you didn't knock on my goddamn door then I'd be sleeping. Why don't you bother your precious Asha!"

 

"What!!! Why you!" Growling he clutched his hands tightly together."You're being irrational..again!"

"WHAT! youre such a prick! Why did you even come here!"She shot back though her fingers gripped the edge of the wall.

"Me ! I just wanted to talk with you! I just!! “Excuse me for falling in love with you" He shouted though his hand quickly moved to his mouth, 'did I just say that out loud?!'

Judging by her shocked expression, yes he did.Flushed with embarrassment he was about to back away until he was jerked into the room.

"You love me?"

Slowly looking up he just nodded his head.

"I do! So what I mean I" getting cut off he was surprised to feel her own lips smashed against his.

Feeling her lips leave his own he looked up in a daze.

"W-what?!" He squeaked out but he couldn't tear his gaze from her smirking face.

"Ya know for someone who's so fucking smart you really are stupid Miller."

"What!! Hey" growling out he then rolled his eyes.

 

"I have feelings for you too idiot."Her lips twitched into a smile as she leant down to kiss him again.


End file.
